cocoppa_playfandomcom-20200222-history
Orizuru Hana Tsubaki
's Banner |start=11/28/2017 (Remix) |end=12/02/2017 (Remix) |number_of_plays_items=3 |gacha_items=24 |bonus_items=N/A |promotions=Trade for the Item you Want |event= Snap Contest 14 |promotion= * Black Friday Promo 1st Half * Black Friday Promo 2nd Half |previous_gacha=Girly Sweet Time Remix |next_gacha=Cloche de la benediction }} Gacha Summary - Wind blowing flower shower was a Remix Premium Gacha available from 11/28/2017 to 12/02/2017. It included 3 ‘Number of Plays’ Items and 24 Gacha Items. The Bonus included 1000 Smile Points, 5000 Smile Points, 10000 Smile Points, 1 Premium Rare Gacha Ticket, 1 10Play Premium Gacha Ticket, 1 48-hour Premium Gacha Ticket, 5 MAX Charge Drink, 15 Charge Drink and 2 Piece of Rare. The Gacha Promo included a ‘Trade for the Item you Want’ promotion. Gacha Rates 0 Coin Play Chance * Rare: 2.0% * Unique: 6.0% * Other: 92.0% Coin Play Chance * Rare: 4.0% * Unique: 6.0% * Other: 90.0% Images Number of Plays (Tops) Youth Scholar Style ver.A green.jpg|(Tops) Youth Scholar Style ver.A green (12 Plays) (Show Items) Circling Umbrella Flower Shower Decor2 ver.1.jpg|(Show Items) Circling Umbrella Flower Shower Decor2 ver.1 (20 Plays) (Show Items) Hana Tsubaki Stage ver.1.jpg|(Show Items) Hana Tsubaki Stage ver.1 (30 Plays) Gacha Items (Face) Hana Tsubaki Cool Smiling Face ver.A purple.jpg|(Face) Hana Tsubaki Cool Smiling Face ver.A purple (Face) Hana Tsubaki Cool Smiling Face ver.A brown.jpg|(Face) Hana Tsubaki Cool Smiling Face ver.A brown (Face) Hana Tsubaki Smile Face ver.A brown.jpg|(Face) Hana Tsubaki Smile Face ver.A brown (Face) Hana Tsubaki Smile Face ver.A purple.jpg|(Face) Hana Tsubaki Smile Face ver.A purple (Tops) Hana Tsubaki Hakama One-Piece ver.A purple.jpg|(Tops) Hana Tsubaki Hakama One-Piece ver.A purple (Tops) Hana Tsubaki Hakama One-Piece ver.A green.jpg|(Tops) Hana Tsubaki Hakama One-Piece ver.A green (Tops) Hana Tsubaki Cool General Style ver.A black.jpg|(Tops) Hana Tsubaki Cool General Style ver.A black (Tops) Hana Tsubaki Cool General Style ver.A white.jpg|(Tops) Hana Tsubaki Cool General Style ver.A white (Tops) Hana Tsubaki Elegant General Style ver.A black.jpg|(Tops) Hana Tsubaki Elegant General Style ver.A black (Tops) Hana Tsubaki Elegant General Style ver.A white.jpg|(Tops) Hana Tsubaki Elegant General Style ver.A white (Hairstyle) Bangs Tied Up with Ribbon Long Hair ver.A brown.jpg|(Hairstyle) Bangs Tied Up with Ribbon Long Hair ver.A brown (Hairstyle) Bangs Tied Up with Ribbon Long Hair ver.A black.jpg|(Hairstyle) Bangs Tied Up with Ribbon Long Hair ver.A black (Hairstyle) Side Parted Cool Short Hair ver.A yellow.jpg|(Hairstyle) Side Parted Cool Short Hair ver.A yellow (Hairstyle) Side Parted Cool Short Hair ver.A black.jpg|(Hairstyle) Side Parted Cool Short Hair ver.A black (Head Accessories) Hana Tsubaki Can Can Hat ver.A white.jpg|(Head Accessories) Hana Tsubaki Can Can Hat ver.A white (Head Accessories) Hana Tsubaki Can Can Hat ver.A yellow.jpg|(Head Accessories) Hana Tsubaki Can Can Hat ver.A yellow (Pant&Skirt) Hana Tsubaki Tied Up Boots and Underwear ver.A purple.jpg|(Pant&Skirt) Hana Tsubaki Tied Up Boots and Underwear ver.A purple (Pant&Skirt) Hana Tsubaki Tied Up Boots and Underwear ver.A green.jpg|(Pant&Skirt) Hana Tsubaki Tied Up Boots and Underwear ver.A green (Body Accessories) Hana Tsubaki Elegant Umbrella ver.A green.jpg|(Body Accessories) Hana Tsubaki Elegant Umbrella ver.A green (Body Accessories) Hana Tsubaki Elegant Umbrella ver.A red.jpg|(Body Accessories) Hana Tsubaki Elegant Umbrella ver.A red (Hand Accessories) Hana Tsubaki Double Katana ver.A red.jpg|(Hand Accessories) Hana Tsubaki Double Katana ver.A red (Hand Accessories) Hana Tsubaki Double Katana ver.A black.jpg|(Hand Accessories) Hana Tsubaki Double Katana ver.A black (Avatar Decor) Hana Tsubaki Army Dog ver.A brown.jpg|(Avatar Decor) Hana Tsubaki Army Dog ver.A brown (Avatar Decor) Hana Tsubaki Army Dog ver.A black.jpg|(Avatar Decor) Hana Tsubaki Army Dog ver.A black Promotion Trade for the Item you Want (Promotion) Orizuru Hana Tsubaki (Remix) - Trading.jpg|Trade for 3 Item Trade Tickets (Head Accessories) Decorated General Hat ver.A black.jpg|(Head Accessories) Decorated General Hat ver.A black (Head Accessories) Eye Patch Waving General Hat ver.A black.jpg|(Head Accessories) Eye Patch Waving General Hat ver.A black (Head Accessories) Eye Patch General Hat ver.A black.jpg|(Head Accessories) Eye Patch General Hat ver.A black Others (Profile) Orizuru Hana Tsubaki (Remix).jpg|Orizuru Hana Tsubaki's Profile (Show) Orizuru Hana Tsubaki (Remix).jpg|Orizuru Hana Tsubaki's Show (Display) Orizuru Hana Tsubaki (Remix).jpg|Orizuru Hana Tsubaki's Display (Banner) Orizuru Hana Tsubaki (Remix) - Promotion.jpg|Orizuru Hana Tsubaki's Promotion Banner (Sub-Banner) Orizuru Hana Tsubaki (Remix).jpg|Orizuru Hana Tsubaki's Sub-Banner (Image) Orizuru Hana Tsubaki (Remix).jpg|Orizuru Hana Tsubaki's Image Category:GachaCategory:Premium Gacha Category:Gacha Category:Premium Gacha Category:Remix Gacha Category:Limited Gacha Category:2017 Category:2017 Gacha Category:Fancy Category:Sepia Category:Japanese Style Category:Military Category:Small Animals